


misunderstanding

by Y3ST0D4Y (roslyrena)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslyrena/pseuds/Y3ST0D4Y
Summary: „The princess of the kingdom comes out to her parents as a lesbian: they do not approve. In an attempt to ‚fix‘ her, they demand an immediate marriage pact from a newly allied nation from across the sea. However, there’s been a bit of misunderstanding on the king and queen’s part: this new country by no means has the same kind of reservations about same-sex marriage, and have sent over another princess for the alliance. Chaos ensues.“ - Creds to @writing.prompt.s
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	misunderstanding

“Are you sure that you want to do this? This is not a simple thing and you don’t know how they will react!” Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung’s personal butler, was worried. 

She knew Chaeyoung since the little princess was born and Jeongyeon already knew back then that she’ll have to save her multiple times in the future – and maybe this time it would be necessary again. Since Jeongyeon reached the adult age the royal couple asked her to be Chaeyoung’s personal butler because they knew that the daughter trusts her and of course Jeongyeon agreed. 

Chaeyoung was first confused that Jeongyeon was now her butler and she was staying at her side for twenty-four hours a day but she didn’t really care because she could spend more time with her best friend. The princess’ butler was her only friend so Chaeyoung was kind of happy that her parents chose Jeongyeon and not a stranger she didn’t know. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be okay! They didn’t give me attention when I told them something till now, so I don’t think that anything will change!” Jeongyeon just shook her head. “You're so naive and this is so reckless of you… Chae, you are going to be in trouble!” “Tell me, do you really think that they will care about this now? 

My parents didn’t really care for me my whole life long, so stop being stressed, they are not even going to be interested in what I will say!” Jeongyeon could not understand how lightheaded Chaeyoung was thinking. She was risking her future, no, even her whole life and she could not watch her doing that. “Chaeyoung, I cannot let you do that! You’re risking your own life and I just can’t watch you if you do that…” 

“Jeongyeon, you are stressed for no reason! As I already said, they will not care and nothing will happen! There won’t be a problem!” “You don’t know how serious that is?! You’re the only child and you must later take over the reign with a man!” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. Men – ugh. Only the thought of marrying a man and spending the rest of her life with one of them disgusted her.

“It does not matter if there is a man or a woman by my side. I also easily could take over the reign by myself… It’s not that hard” Chaeyoung really did not care because she thought she was strong enough to handle it by herself. “You must be kidding Chae. This will go so wrong, believe me!” Jeongyeon was complaining but again, the princess didn’t care, she was too stubborn.

“You know what, I don’t care! If my parents are going to be angry and want to change that I am a lesbian, I will just leave and find another place to live. I did not really choose to like women and if they don’t accept this then I don’t think that there’s a reason for staying here. I will never, no never, marry a man and I hope that you support that” Chaeyoung looked in her eyes.

She would be heartbroken if her best friend would not support her but would still tell her parents that she only liked women and not men because her happiness was at this point more important, she thought. Chaeyoung never thought like that because Jeongyeon was her everything, her best friend and kind of like a big sister. 

She always stayed by her side, even before she got asked to be the princess’ personal butler and she knew every single thing about Chae. Jeongyeon was the only person she really trusted so Chaeyoung would do everything so she would not lose her.

Jeongyeon sighed again. “Of course, I will support you. I just think that this is a bad idea but you know that I always helped you with bad ideas but now this is a bigger one and also a challenge for myself.” Chaeyoung knew she could always count on Jeongyeon, that’s why she loved her so much, her “big sister”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will enjoy this story! I used a writing prompt to develop a storyline btw!! And excuse my bad writing, I just started writing hehehehe.


End file.
